


The Darkness to Her Light

by angel_in_me



Series: I Feel It Too [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Почему ты здесь? — снова спросила Рей, озвучивая свои мысли. — Сноук сказал, что это он создал эту связь. Но он мёртв. Такпочемуты здесь?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: I Feel It Too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Darkness to Her Light

Рей в одиночку сидела в своей каюте на Тысячелетнем Соколе. Почти все люди, находящиеся на корабле, спали. Ей бы тоже не мешало отдохнуть, пока Сокол совершал гиперпрыжок, ведь как только они прибудут на место, снова закипит работа. Рей мало что знала о военном деле, но даже она понимала, что Сопротивлению нужно было срочно менять стратегию, потому что с тем количеством людей, что смогло сбежать с Крейта, им нужно было почти чудо.   
  
Вот только Рей не спалось. Она была уверена, что генерал Органа, отправившая её отдыхать, тоже не спала. Наверняка Лея уже просчитывала следующие шаги, которые они могли бы предпринять. Рей могла бы пойти к ней и поговорить. У неё было столько вопросов… Но что-то подсказывало девушке, что далеко не на все она сможет найти ответы.   
  
Чтобы как-то скоротать время, Рей обратилась к старой привычке, которая помогала ей пережидать песчаные бури на Джакку. Она сжала в руке старый мячик, который нашла ещё ребенком. Удивительно, что именно эта вещь до сих пор осталась с ней.   
  
Мячик стукнулся о стену раз, другой, третий… Монотонность движений успокаивала, как и привычность действия. Столько всего поменялось за это время, что голова шла кругом. До сих пор сложно было поверить в то, что она, простая мусорщица с Джакку, оказалась в самом центре галактической войны. Что она способна управлять Силой. Что…   
  
Рей вновь кинула мячик, даже не глядя, но в этот раз она не услышала того, как он стукнулся о стену или о пол. Девушка повернула голову и увидела, что он лежал на протянутой ладони в черной перчатке. Рей вскочила на ноги, встречаясь взглядом с Кайло Реном.   
  
— Ты… — только и смогла произнести она.   
  
— Кажется, сила связи растёт, — задумчиво сказал Кайло, сжав шарик в руке. — Раз я могу взаимодействовать с другими объектами рядом с тобой, — он обвёл взглядом помещение. — Но я всё ещё не вижу твоего окружения.   
  
Он бросил мячик, и Рей ловко поймала его, не отводя взгляда от гостя.   
  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросила она, невольно складывая руки на груди, словно в попытке отгородиться.   
  
— Ты так говоришь, словно я делаю это специально, — вздохнул Кайло, а затем сделал шаг к Рей. — Я не могу это контролировать, так же, как и ты.   
  
— Почему ты здесь? — снова спросила Рей, озвучивая свои мысли. — Сноук сказал, что это он создал эту связь. Но он мёртв. Так  _ почему _ ты здесь?   
  
— Видимо, он солгал, — спокойно отозвался Кайло. — Очередная попытка заставить меня повиноваться ему.   
  
— Но ты этого не сделал, — прошептала она, делая шаг навстречу. Они стояли совсем рядом, как тогда в лифте. Рей знала, что если протянет руку, то сможет прикоснуться к нему.   
  
— Не сделал, — подтвердил он, глядя на неё сверху вниз. В его взгляде было что-то грустное и почти нежное, но эта промелькнувшая эмоция быстро уступила место решимости. — Я видел будущее. Твоё место рядом со мной. И я никому не позволю встать у себя на пути.   
  
— Бен… ещё не поздно, — пробормотала Рей, с надеждой всматриваясь в его лицо. — Нам вовсе не нужно сражаться.   
  
— Ты права, — сказал Кайло, окончательно сокращая расстояние между ними. — Мы и не будем сражаться. Скоро ты поймёшь, что я был прав, и присоединишься ко мне.   
  
— Я никогда не перейду на Тёмную сторону, — как можно увереннее сказала Рей. Она думала, что это разозлит его, что он отстранится… Но вместо этого Кайло лишь ухмыльнулся.   
  
— Я чувствую твой конфликт, Рей, — сказал он и, протянув руку, прикоснулся к её лицу. Девушка невольно ахнула, не в силах отвести взгляда. — Я знаю, что тебя тянет к Тьме. Ко мне. Ты сама скоро всё поймёшь.   
  
— Я верю, что ты вернёшься, Бен, — прошептала она, положив руку ему на грудь. — В тебе ещё есть Свет. Не всё потеряно.   
  
— Всегда такая уверенная, — его голос звучал почти нежно. — Это мне в тебе и нравится, — он взял её вторую руку, ту, в которой она держала мячик.   
  
Сердце Рей билось где-то в горле, и слова не шли на ум. Кажется, Кайло более чем устраивало её молчание. Его пальцы скользнули по её щеке, а затем он сам начал наклоняться к ней. Всё ближе и ближе. Рей показалось, что она стала статуей. Она не смогла бы сдвинуться с места, даже если бы захотела. Но в том-то и была проблема. Она не хотела отстраняться.   
  
Рей невольно закрыла глаза, ожидая, что же будет дальше. Она чувствовала, что лицо Кайло совсем близко, ощущала его дыхание… А через мгновение почувствовала его губы на своих. Это короткое прикосновение словно бы током прошло через неё, заставляя вздрогнуть, а затем прижаться чуть ближе и ответить на поцелуй. Ничего подобного она прежде не испытывала, и ей безумно хотелось узнать, что ещё её ждёт….   
  
Но тут в дверь каюты постучали.   
  
— Рей, ты не спишь? — раздался голос Финна.   
  
Рей шумно выдохнула и открыла глаза. Кайло уже не было в комнате, и его отсутствие ощущалось подобно ледяному ливню, под который она попала на Эч-То. Рука невольно метнулась к губам… Что же она наделала!   
  
— Рей? — снова позвал её Финн.   
  
— Сейчас открою, — наконец решилась отозваться девушка и направилась к двери.   
  
И только тогда Рей поняла, что мячик исчез вместе с Кайло.


End file.
